Onida: the one searched for
by shewhodreamsoflifeandlove
Summary: what would happen if Jacob never saw Nessie? what if he ran away with another pack? Set Middle of BD. when Jacob went looking for an imprint in the park, had he found someone who could make him happy? what if she was from the LA push pack? "LEAH?" L/J
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Jacob had found someone before Nessie? What if he fell in love the normal way? What if he had found her when he ran away from Bella before Nessie was born? What if she was her own wolf with her own pack and totally wild?

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own twilight or any existing characters, but I will take credit for Mai and her lovely pack.**

**This is my first fan fic so please be kind and also review.**

ONIDA: the one searched for.

Mai (meaning; coyote) was a shape-shifter with no problems. She loved her pack and was the only female wolf in existence. Or so she thought. She was out one day in her human form. This was unusual for her, being as she preferred to stay within the safety of her wolf form. She was the beta of her pack and her alpha never left the forest. She had to be up to date with what was happening in the world. She was in charge in the human world. She was walking down the path to the park where her pack- brothers were meeting her and she was thinking about her life before she became a wolf. She missed her sisters and her dad. She missed her mom and her half brother. She didn't miss her step- dad at all and was thankful for the escape.

Her train of thought was stopped suddenly when she saw a young man, probably around her own age, sitting on a bench looking into the eyes and faces of all the women that passed him. I saw a girl go up to him and start talking to him. Mai watched this curious sight before the girl got up and left. Mai walked up to him and asked

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he guy said. She was right, he was only around 20. Her age. She looked into his eyes and then looked again. She saw something in them that she saw in all her pack- brothers' eyes. She decided to take a leap of faith; something about this person drew her in.

"Are you sure? Your pack- brothers must be missing you."

"What... how... I don't." He stammered staring at her, opening and closing his mouth.

"Oh don't start that with me. I know full well what we are and I think you should know that my brothers are all here if you don't believe me." Mai held his gaze while he processed what she'd said before answering slowly

"When you said we...?" I was comforting to know that she was right and would now be spared trying to convince some random person that she was as mad as she appeared.

"Yeah. Shocking, I know first female werewolf and all..." he cut her off and caught totally off guard.

"You're not the first."

"What did you say?" to say that she was shocked would have been an understatement.

"You're not the first. My beta Leah is the first female wolf." He looked like he was about to fight her but he soon relaxed when she started gushing about how she just **has **to meet Leah.

"Wow, you're not mad?" he said stopping her mid- flow

"No! Of course not. You have no idea what pressure being the first can put on you." Mai said sounding shocked. "Anyway do you want to meet some of the pack?" she pulled him away before stopping suddenly, "wait I don't even know your name. I'm Mai, the beta of my pack, who are you?" he laughed having never seen an older wolf sound and act so much like a pup.

"I'm Jacob. I'm the alpha in my pack." He replied.

"Cool! That's so awesome," she gushed, pulling him over towards the group of guys that were laughing about something.

My smile seamed to freeze as I thought about meeting all these strange new wolves that seamed to be more like a wolf even in human form.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: hope you liked the last chapter. Don't be hesitant to tell me what you think, just hit the review button.

This chapter is going to be from Leah's point of view. What happened when Jacob didn't come back?

It's been a week. Here I am, Leah Clearwater, tracking my alpha and looking for any sign to tell me that I'm going the right way.

We've been looking for the last two days but so far we haven't found him.

I hate to admit but I'm actually worried for the safety of my all mighty alpha.

It started when Edward rang me yelling about how he had taken off with one of the Cullen's cars and hadn't come back.

"Whoa, what do you mean 'taken off'" I wanted to get my facts straight before I panicked.

"He said he had to get away, but I don't know where," that was a big help. NOT! "He headed south if that helps," oh that's better. Eddie could have managed it sooner.

"I'll go look for him."

I thought he might be in wolf form, but when I phased, the only people I could hear were Seth and Quill, who were on patrol. I phased out again to stop them seeing my thoughts and worrying.

I headed off towards the Cullen's to see if I could track him.

_A week before_

As me and Jacob walked towards me pack- brothers, I could feel him shaking with nerves and tension.

"Don't worry," I whispered to him, suddenly very aware of the small amount of space between us and his hand in mine. All it would take is for me to turn slightly and to press my lips against his and... WAIT A MINUTE I'VE ONLY JUST MET HIM! For crying out loud I shouldn't be thinking that sort of thing. Yet... well I am well know for being a bit of a flirt within the pack. I mean I've started fights between the boys more than once.

V. short chapter. I need inspiration so please REVIEW! Tell me how you think the other pack should react to Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: so sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooo long. First the computer got a virus then it wouldn't open word and then I went back to school. Not to mention a whole lot of other stuff! :( So busy!**

**Disclaimer: ok you know the drill; I don't own twilight or any of Celine Dion's songs.**

**Jake POV**

I felt nervous as I let myself be pulled over towards the seven huge guys waiting by the park. They were not as big as me of course (with me being the alpha and everything), however they were generally the same height as Paul or Quill. Mai looked exited and the guys looked at me with surprise.

I gulped and held out my hand to the nearest wolf. He stared at me, before his face broke into a grin and he grabbed my hand in a strong handshake.

"Hi..." I stuttered uncertainly.

"Hey, I'm Alex and you are...?" he was about 6ft, a little shorter than me. He had bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He had an upbeat attitude that I usually only saw in Seth.

"Oh... I'm Jacob or Jake," I was still a bit wary of the other 4 people but Alex seamed like a nice person I suppose. One of the others stepped forward. He looked like Alex except that his eyes were brown. He looked a bit more controlled than Alex.

He held his had out, "I'm Dylan, Alex is my little brother." I shook his hand. He then continued "I've just got to say tat whatever you've done to Mai to make her so happy. Keep it up." He laughed, as did all the others. All except Mai. She frowned.

She continued with the introductions until I had met all of the people standing there and Mai came up to me and took hold of my hand again.

"Come on. We're going back to the den." I let her lead me to her van. "Ok well there isn't a lot of room, but you can have shotgun." I climbed into the seat of the van and shut the door. Her back seat was full of art sketchbooks and paints. It had that homey feeling that made you want to just fall asleep. I leaned back and closed my eyes, but not for long as Mai turned to a song I didn't recognise. It was sad, that was clear from the first few bars of music. It sounded like it should be on the classical music channel. If there was one, however I just let the music wash over me and I heard the meaning behind the words.

_Back when I was a child_

_Before life removed all the innocence,_

Mai started to sing along to the song that was now blaring out the speakers of the car.

_My father would lift me high,_

_And dance with my mama and me and then,_

I was just watching her, before turning my head to stare at the surrounding scenery.

S_pin me around till I fell asleep,_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me,_

As I looked over at her I noticed Mai become quiet.

_And I knew for sure I was love..._

I wondered what was going through her head...

**Mai POV**

That song brought back so many memories; good and bad. It reminded me of how I never spent any time with my dad after he started working more. It also reminded me of how we would play football in the garden and he would always let me win. I took the good with the bad. Both made me sad.

These were the things that reminded me of home. They reminded me of what was once my family, which has now become a group of people who have fallen apart and are only tied to each other through obligation not the emotional ties we used to have.

You see my dad died 2 years ago. He had a heart attack and I never saw him again. He didn't even make it to hospital; he died before the paramedics could get there.

What made people astounded was that I accepted it straight away. I saw no reason to sugar coat it and make it seem like it didn't happen. It happened. That's that.

For the next year I went into a state of shock and couldn't feel anything at all. I pushed everyone away and became a total loner.

A year came and went. I got better and eventually and started to talk about it. I was totally fine except for a few times when I would break down and start yelling and hitting people. This made me a stronger person, but it didn't last.

I became depressed and often snapped at people for no reason. My friend pretended to care but I was so paranoid that I couldn't see the truth from the lies. I had been lied to so much I stopped believing anything without proof.

Even now I'm still diagnosed with depression and, after loosing all my friends, I never told a single living soul about my dad.

I shook myself free of the memories as the song ended and I tried to hold back the tears that I had held for 2 long years. Eventually I had to pull over to avoid crashing. _this should be interesting to explain _I thought miserably to myself.

**Ok this chapter took a long time to publish, but I will tell you why.**

**All the things Mai went through in her life before her transformation have happened to me. My dad died and took part of my heart with him. It made it very hard for me to write this chapter as it holds a lot of my personal feelings. However, Mai has a step dad where I do not and my friends have not all left me, though I am very paranoid, like Mai. I also suffer from random depression and some days I get so bad I just think why bother (which is why my stories are so lame and slow).**

**This chapter was just a look into Mai's background.**


End file.
